williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe
Universe is the 32nd episode of Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, and the third episode of season 4. Main Sketches The main sketches feature fictional doctors using analogies and metaphors to discuss the Universe. The Universe We're shown space imagery with ambient music accompanying it. Imposed over the imagery is Dr. Jimes Tooper, who exclaims that the universe is a profound concept. Dr. H. Donna Gust joins in to discuss the universe and it's concepts. She compares the universe to a hand, and points out each of her fingers as metaphorically representing a spacial object : Grauman's center, Undiscovered worlds, Sector 8, and Tittleman's Crest. Stars visually come off her fingers and form a constellation leaf, which she says you can also compare to the universe. She ends by saying the universe is definitely not metaphorically comparable to a bowl. Dark and Massive Tooper compares the universe to a new woman he was going to get romantically involved in. He explains his analogy by describing the universe as "dark" and "massive" and having a "black hole", which also apparently applies to his would-be date. He says he would like to explore all of these elements and plunge into the universe as he would sexually with a human being. An animated illustration provides us with a space shuttle entering into a glowing swirling warp hole. He cuts himself off and begins discussing space travel, which would require movement at the speed of light. He says humans can't even comprehend what a light speed ride would be like, because it'd probably be really fun. As Tooper laughs, a wiggling sperm like celestial body shoots in the background like a comet. He takes out a hankie and dabs up drool from his mouth. Dr. Donna returns and explains that if we were to put the entire universe into a tube, it'd be a very long tube. She explains the tube would probably be double the size of the universe, which scientifically has no end or measurable length. She however explains that collapsing the universe would expand it. We're provided with a mathematical equation to further elaborate and enlighten : 2 x Universe = Tube. She ends with saying we probably wouldn't want to put the universe into a tube in the first place. Picture a Hot Dog Bun Kaz enters a room and tries to use a samurai sword to open a door knob. After a struggle, the door finally opens and features the void of space. We zoom into it and return to Dr. Donna, who starts off another metaphor. She initially tells us to picture a hot dog bun, but cuts off from this and switches to telling us to put all of the stars into a paper grocery bag. After attempting to bring closure to the metaphor, she is stumped and abruptly stops talking. We cut to a different topic and she reveals her childhood, where at the time there were nine known planets. She compares that to apparent current knowledge that there are now 90. Dr. Tooper touches on the ultimate fate and doom of the universe. He says that the entire concept causes sensations such as butterflies in his stomach, tickles in his spine, and goose pimples. He says these all penetrate his mind and that "The whole big bang". He stops talking and puts his hand to his mouth, creates an explosion sound, and then separates them. Firework visuals accompany this as he does it three times. The camera then maneuvers away from him and into the sky, as Dr. Brule's caricature from his intro flies into the foreground. This segues into the next sketch in running order. Sister Star Segueing from the previous sketch, we return to Donna once more. She explains many people he knows criticize her about her obsession with knowledge about the universe, saying she gets so serious with the specifics she can't have any fun with it. She explains that she has fun viewing the stars through his telescope, such as looking for the Big Disper and Little Dipster. She gets wrapped up and then starts back into serious discussion, explaining all stars have a sister star such as the Dipster's. She compares this to a set of eyeballs, and demonstrates by stretching her eyelids out. She says if we could see the totality of his eyeball, we'd see they are 360 degrees and perfectly round. Cutting to Dr. Tooper, we are given the knowledge that star light comes from a planet that is no longer existent. He veers off a legitimate fact and says that starlight is just a flashlight being shone into his neighbor's yard, used for raccoon observation. We are shown still imagery to accompany his confessions. He says his neighbor asked why Tooper was in his back yard and in all black with a flash light. Tooper explained he was teaching his son about the universe. He would do this by shining a light into his son's bedroom and watching him explore the universe, and then after his son went to bed by swirling the light on his wall in a manner similar to a comet's tail. He reveals he has done this every night. Other Sketches Trivia *The episode is a parody on documentary style series such as PBS's Nova. *The episode's clip set on Adult Swim Video were initially in error. The entirety of the new Afternoon Review sketch was nowhere to be found except for it's ending title card, and "Picture a Hot Dog Bun" features a caption from a different sketch. The Afternoon Review sketch has since been uploaded. Category:Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!Category:Episodes